1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to restraints for the hands and specifically for hands covering used in connection with handcuffed wrists.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows hand coverings designed to restrain movement of the hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 404,544 discloses a pair of mitts connected to handcuffs for use in protecting prisoners in cold weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,608 shows a hand restraint for a patient in the form of a glove having fastenings to restrain the hand to limit a patient's activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,051 discloses a protective mitt for use with hand cuffed hands and having a draw string to secure the hand cuffed hands within the mitt.
The above devices are cumbersome to make and are difficult to secure to the hands of the wearer. The present restraint is simple to manufacturer and is easily secured to handcuffed wrists.